


I’ll never leave you alone

by Micatfish



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Childhood Promise, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, JuHaku Week, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micatfish/pseuds/Micatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he was a child, when Judal made that promise to his king, he never thought it would become a lie. </p>
<p>(My participation of day 4 of JuHaku Week 2016, Prompt: Promises or Lies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll never leave you alone

**Author's Note:**

> All artworks, except the first one, are from the manga. I drew the first one.

After his death duel with Aladdin, enveloped in the darkness of nothingness, Judal remembered Hakuryuu. Child Hakuryuu to be exact. They were in the garden, watching Hakuyuu and Hakuren train with their swords. Everything was bright. The chirp of birds, the chatter of rukh, and the warmth of the sun. Since it was spring, there were flowers – some red, some blue – around them. All in full bloom. Judal grinned as Hakuryuu’s tiny hands balled up into fists. Tiny fists, compared to his older self. 

He watched as Hakuryuu smiled, his eyes glittering with every movement his brothers made– every flashy technique that Hakuren performed, and every time Hakuyuu gracefully, effortlessly countered them. The two were putting on a show specially for them. As Hakuryuu was completely mesmerised, Judal found himself saying, “I’ll make you as strong as them, Hakuryuu. Stronger even.”

Like an innocent owl, Hakuryuu turned to him. He was almost frowning, as though the concept of being stronger than his brothers was foreign– if not impossible. So Judal continued, smiling from ear to ear, although his heart wasn’t in it. “When you’re older, we’ll go conquer a dungeon together! I’ll give you the best djinn in the _whole_ world!”

There was a spark in Hakuryuu’s eye, and he smiled without stretching his scarred face. His tiny arm lift up toward Judal, pinky extended. He didn’t say anything, but Judal knew. He did this that day. They made a pinky promise, this time without any word. Judal couldn’t remember what happens next. His memories were mixing together, while tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He couldn’t remember what Hakuryuu said in reply, although he could clearly see his smile, and feel the gentle strength of their fingers. Judal only remembered his promise. The promise he now failed to live up too. The promise that became a lie.

“Then, I’ll always be by your side, Hakuryuu! No matter what, I’ll _never_ leave you alone.”


End file.
